


Kneel Before Your Queen

by LionsEscaped



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: Modern Au. Smut. Twenty-six-year-old Cersei is a professional dominatrix. Jaime is her nineteen-year-old sex-deprived cousin and later her client. Porn with some plot.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kneel Before Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never felt comfortable enough to publish it. Well, I still don't really hence the backdating. I don't plan to finish/write more of this anytime soon as I need to be working on finishing Golden Age and Inevitable. But I wanted to just get this out here in case someone does something similar (really don't know how somebody hasn't done such a fic like this already!)
> 
> To readers of my other stories, I am working on finishing Golden Age before I start posting again and once I do I'll try to stick to a weekly or biweekly schedule.

Cersei sighed in annoyance. Her father's cousin's grandson was on the phone pestering her again for the fourth time this week. "We're family, Cersei, please." She had never met him, but if she remembered correctly he was the dwarf. What was his name again? Tyrone? Tyree? No, Tyrion. It was Tyrion.

"If it will get you to stop pestering me fine. I have no clients scheduled tomorrow between the hours of two through six. Stop by then."

"Clients? Are you a lawyer too like my father?"

She laughed, "Something like that. Let's just say I give men what they deserve."

"I'd love to know what you mean by that. We should get to know each other, we're family after all."

Cersei rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see it. She had no interest in getting to know her family. Blood didn't mean shit to her. Since her mother had died two years ago her stepfather was more family to her than any of her blood relatives. Her blood father had died when she had just been a baby. He had been the eldest as had his father before him and his before him. She was an only child hence why she inherited all of the older family photos from her father. Once this little beast copied them she had no plans to ever have anything to do with him again. "Will you be by tomorrow to copy the photos or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow's no good for me. Can we do Thursday?"

"I don't know what my schedule will be then. Call me back in a month when you have time."

"Wait! I could send my older brother Jaime over tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Send whoever the hell you want. Just make sure they are gone by six. I've gotta go, my client has arrived." [](https://statcounter.com/)


End file.
